<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baker's 200 by CaptainSophieStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636233">Baker's 200</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark'>CaptainSophieStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Sousa are finally getting married, and Y/N volunteered to make all the cupcakes and cookies for their engagement party. It's a big order though, so she's gonna need a little help. Fortunately, her husband Jack Thompson is around to help get the job done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baker's 200</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peggy, it's not problem. I'd honestly be happy to make everything. I love baking, and I'm so excited that you and Daniel are finally at this step!"</p>
<p>"Well, if you're sure..."</p>
<p>"I'm sure." Peggy and her long-time boyfriend, Daniel Sousa, has finally gotten engaged. I, of course, immediately volunteered to help out any way I could, and right now that meant baking about 200 cupcakes for their engagement party tomorrow. "I love baking, and I'm good at it. I'll have this done in no time."</p>
<p>"Alright. Then thank you, Y/N, for all your help."</p>
<p>"Like I said, I'm happy to do it. And even happier that you two are finally engaged!"</p>
<p>Peggy laughed on the other end, and I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "I'm happy too. Speaking of the men in our lives, I think I just saw your husband leave the office. Maybe he can help you get some of the baking done when he gets home."</p>
<p>We both paused for a minute, then burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"I love Jack, and I'm definitely going to make him try to help, but I foresee some baking disasters in our future when he gets home."</p>
<p>"Well I'd better not keep you any longer then. I'll see you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Peg! Me, Jack, and two hundred cupcakes'll be there early to help set up."</p>
<p>"Y/N, you're an angel."</p>
<p>"I know," I said with a grin. Peggy chuckled.</p>
<p>I hung up, then turned to the kitchen. I got home from work early today, and I'd used the extra time to get a head start on the cupcakes even before Peggy had called. Two batches were already out of the oven, and another was ready to go in.</p>
<p>24 down, 176 to go. This would be fine.</p>
<p>I started working on the mix for the next round of cupcakes, since I didn't have bowls big enough to make batter for 100 chocolate cupcakes and 100 vanilla cupcakes all at once. As I worked, my eyes kept darting to the cupcakes that were already out of the oven. I had to find time to decorate those, too, after they had time to cool. Not to mention staying on top of the ones that were already in the oven.</p>
<p>I almost managed to make the next batch of batter before the oven timer went off, but not quite. I pulled out the baking tin and stuck a toothpick in one in the middle, but it didn't come out clean, so I threw them back in and set the timer for a few more minutes. I went back to mixing batter, the first batch of baked cupcakes sitting on the counter and taunting me as they remained undecorated. I hadn't even made icing yet.</p>
<p>Making 200 cupcakes in one night suddenly seemed like it was going to be a lot harder.</p>
<p>I worked as quickly as possible, but between making batter and making icing it was hard to find time to decorate anything. With 24 cupcakes baked, 36 cooled and ready to decorate, and only 24 actually finished, I'd never been happier to have Jack arrive home.</p>
<p>"Y/N? Where are you? Carter told me you were making cupcakes—" Jack stopped in his tracks when he cleared the door to the kitchen and saw the chaotic operation in front of him. His mouth was hanging open, and I could tell he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.</p>
<p>"Jack, thank God. I need help if I'm ever going to get all this done."</p>
<p>"Wow. Y/N, this is insane."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, and I seriously need your help if I'm gonna be able to get these finished tonight."</p>
<p>Jack just stood there another minute, taking in the scene before him, then shook his head like he still couldn't believe this was real.</p>
<p>"Alright, just give me ten minutes to change out of my work clothes."</p>
<p>Jack was back in ten minutes on the nose. By the time he returned, I was taking out another round of cupcakes and putting the next one in. As soon as that was done, I turned to Jack.</p>
<p>"Okay, so I know you're probably not much of a baker, but you can do this. I need you to start on another round of the icing while I use the last of what's left to decorate some of the cooled cupcakes. Don't worry, I can help you through it."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Jack paused, looking thoughtful. Finally, he spoke up again. "Alright. Where's the recipe?"</p>
<p>"It's here," I said, picking it up off the counter and passing it to him. He'd been surveying the workspace and everything on it looking incredibly confused, and I had a brief thought about whether it would be easier to do this on my own. In the end, I decided an extra set of hands would be helpful no matter what, even if I had to walk Jack through every step of the process.</p>
<p>Two hours later, and I was starting to regret that decision. Jack was horrible at all of this, and I had to walk him through every step of the process every step of the way. I started out that way, giving him detailed notes and instructions, and I was hoping he could pick it up quickly since he was a brilliant SSR agent, but apparently that was too much to hope for.</p>
<p>"So what do I do next?" he asked, holding an egg in each hand.</p>
<p>"Crack the eggs, add them to the wet mix, slowly whisk in the dry mix," I sighed, looking up from my cupcake decorations in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Okay... let's see..."</p>
<p>"Jack, for the love of God!" I threw down my decorating tools and turned to fully face him. I was under a lot of stress, and this was the last straw that finally made me snap. "You can make eggs for breakfast and cook just fine, why is this so hard for you?"</p>
<p>"Y/N—"</p>
<p>"No! Dammit Jack, I'm going crazy trying to get this all done for Peggy! And when you first got home, I was so happy to have my husband and partner here to help me, but you've been no help at all! I have to micromanage you every single step of the way! And I know you're trying, I'm sure you're trying, but come on! You can't remember the recipe you've made like, eight times in a row now?"</p>
<p>My mental breakdown was interrupted by Jack walking over and wrapping me in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest, trying to take deep breaths and calm down a little.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry," he finally said, once my breathing returned to mostly normal. He pulled back and led me to one of the chairs at our counter, helping me take a seat. "Just relax, alright? I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jack went back to the mixing bowl. He started working, and I took a breath to give him some instructions, but he spoke before I ever got a word out.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I know how to bake. I would do it with my mom whenever my dad was out of town. You didn't give me a chance to tell you that before you launched into giving me instructions, and I thought it was cute, the way you barked orders like that. I didn't realize it was stressing you out so much."</p>
<p>I couldn't say anything for a minute, I was so shocked. I blinked a few times, watching Jack make the batter like an expert, still stunned. Finally, I recovered enough to speak.</p>
<p>"You know how to bake?"</p>
<p>Jack nodded as he kept working, and I was amazed. He finished the batter in record time, then moved on to copying the decorative swirl pattern I' been doing on the cupcakes. The bastard was better at baking than me!</p>
<p>"How... I mean, what...?"</p>
<p>"Baby, I love you, and you've more than earned the right to just sit and watch for a little bit, but if you really want to get these cupcakes finished in time for Carter tomorrow I might need a little help."</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah... yeah I'm on it."</p>
<p>I started working on decorating with Jack, and when it was time he paused to pull the cupcakes out of the oven and put in another batch. I was still stunned as I kept decorating, cupcake after cupcake, and Jack worked like a well-oiled machine in the kitchen, decorating, mixing, and baking faster than I could've imagined.</p>
<p>We didn't finish until almost midnight, but without Jack's help it probably would have taken me twice as long. Finally, once all of the cupcakes for Peggy and Daniel were decorated and ready to go, Jack and I were left with two extras. The perfect number.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming to the rescue today Jack," I sighed, leaning into him as we took a minute to relax on the couch. We were both exhausted, but after all that work we wanted to enjoy the cupcakes we'd made before going to bed.</p>
<p>"Anytime, sweetheart. I'm just sorry I didn't help earlier."</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry I just assumed I needed to tell you what to do for everything, every step of the way. We've been married for almost a year now and you're still surprising me."</p>
<p>Jack smiled and kissed the top of my head, his arm around me. We finished our cupcakes in comfortable silence, heading up stairs arm in arm once we finished. We got ready for bed together, and I curled into his chest as soon as we were under the covers.</p>
<p>"So..." I started, looking up at Jack in the dark. "Now that I know you can bake, does this mean you're gonna do it more often?"</p>
<p>"I'll bake more often if you let me use this whole experience to guilt-trip Sousa into making two-hundred cupcakes for our anniversary."</p>
<p>"No Jack."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. One-hundred cupcakes."</p>
<p>I just shook my head and smiled, burying my face in his chest. Jack could be a lot to handle sometimes, but I loved him to the moon and back without a doubt. I couldn't have asked for a better husband.</p>
<p>And I couldn't wait to see the look on Peggy's face when she tried Jack's cupcakes tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>